You've Got My Head Spinning, Heart Beating
by Emono
Summary: Randy was indeed impressed with something at No Mercy, but it wasn't their wrestling or their belts. And from there, it just gets more dramatic and more hot. SLASH! Payperview spoilers kinda, not really , lots of lovin'
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: You've Got My Head Spinning, Heart Beating Out Of My Chest  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randiasi  
**Summary:** Randy was indeed impressed with something at No Mercy, but it wasn't their wrestling or their belts.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Pre-Legacy, UST, hotness

**AN**: I'm putting my own spin on No Mercy, so it's kind of accurate to a point. Just look at the scene where Randy's watching Priceless come up to the ring and then _tell me_ he wasn't turned on. Just saying. Forgive any dramatic dialogue, I was watching _300_ while I wrote it (damn good movie, by the way.)

* * *

It started out at No Mercy 2008.

MVP came out unscheduled, pissed that he hadn't been involved in the pay-per-view event.

Well, Randy Orton didn't take too kindly to the interruption. He had been recovering from a shoulder injury, and they went out there for a play of words. A little back-and-forth, Randy being intimidating and MVP making a dumbass of himself. An up-and-comer facing against a real star, it was pathetic.

Randy was nearly bored himself and ready to beat Montel's ass, when _Priceless _went off.

//Well look at this// Randy watched Rhodes, Manu, and Ted came out and onto the runway.

While MVP scoffed and leaned against the ropes, Randy waited for them right in the middle of the ring, hands on his hips and eyes on the three men. One in particular. The pretty DiBiase had taken his attention from the start, and it wasn't about to be wavered now. Hay colored hair, fierce blue eyes, lips made for sucking cock.

Oh yeah.

Cody wanted him, he could feel that young Rhodes' eyes burning into his figure. He didn't give a shit what the kid thought, his eyes were only on Ted. He couldn't dissipate the look of raw lust in his eyes even if he tried, not with the way that light shirt complimented the blonde's frame. The first two buttons were undone, giving just a peek of chest. One good flick of his wrist and he could have all that skin for himself. Those dark jeans weren't too tight, unlike his tag-team partner's. Cody was putting it all out there for someone who didn't want a second glance.

Cody started talking, getting right up close in Orton's space trying to catch his attention. Trying to be cool, trying to steal the show and show he was worth something. Randy resisted the urge to laugh in the boy's face, who ended up getting booed by the tough audience. The poor thing, apparently with all that specialized training he'd had as a kid…Dusty Rhodes had never taught his kid how to entertain the fans.

Cute lisp, but not nearly handsome enough to tempt him.

Even Montel was laughing at him.

Cody was getting flushed.

It seemed even Ted was feeling embarrassed for the young Rhodes.

So Cody switched tactics, insulted him, trying to get a rise out of him.

//Nope, sorry kid.//

"Let him coast on his reputation, MVP" Cody looked back at Orton, giving him a cute little smirk "Cause at this point, it's all he's got."

Randy stepped up, glaring down the brunette as he put a mic to his mouth, "Why don't you ask CM Punk if I'm _coasting_ on my reputation."

Cody backed off, realizing for the first time he was playing a dangerous game.

"Hey!" Manu stepped up now "The only reason you even had a chance was because you were feeding off our leftovers. _We_ did the damage."

Or something like that. Randy really couldn't focus when his eyes strayed to the blonde beauty, lingering there hungrily.

"Alright, alright" Randy conceded, stepping back form the shorter man "I can see you two are trying _really _hard to impress me. And maybe…just maybe…once you've accomplished _half_ of what I have, I'll start taking you a bit more seriously."

Cody looked offended, and Manu was growling.

"The only one in this ring who has earned the right of my acknowledgement, the only _real_ man I see in this ring besides myself is…" Randy stepped in front of the blonde beauty, looking him over once more to prove a point "Is you."

"Me?" Ted stated without really thinking, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Yeah, Teddy, _you_" Randy reached out, running his hand down the blonde's arm pointedly "Get a few more wins under your belt, and I may even go as far as to consider you my match."

"But…" Cody huffed, obviously pissed at being ignored in order to favor his friend.

//Yeah, that's it kid, watch how you really entertain them.//

Almost all the females fans were whistling and catcalling as Randy started backing the blonde up against the ropes, the tag-team belt falling forgotten to the canvas.

"Hey!" Cody shoved his way between them, snarling "What about me?! I'm just as good as him."

"Get lost, you little twink" Randy scoffed, barely giving him a once-over "The men are talking."

Cody was tossed away with a harsh swipe of his forearm, losing his balance. The microphone clattered to the ring loudly, giving a small whine of feedback. The male crowd got a laugh out of how red the young Rhodes got, his head ready to pop off if he didn't calm his blood pressure

Manu stepped forward, but all Orton had to do was scowl at him, "Back off."

Surprisingly, the second-gen star did.

Randy Orton knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. Pretty little boys didn't do that for him, he wanted a man under him and that was just what he was going after.

"Think about it, Teddy" Randy cooed almost, savoring the blush that worked it's way across the younger man's cheeks "You…me…an alliance for the new year. I think we'd fit perfectly."

Ted's breath hitched when he pinned effectively against the ropes, a hand on either side of him so their was no mic to pick up the next words.

"Don't you, pretty thing?" Randy leaned in briefly, just long enough to mingle their breath and hiss out the words "I could make you feel things you've only dreamt of, I could take you flying higher than any man. I could wring every ounce of pleasure out of that hot little body of yours. You've never known the satisfaction that I can bring…_that,_ I promise you."

Randy pulled away, leaving him cold under the hot lights.

"But" Randy spoke into the mic now "Until I find an offer I can come to enjoy, I think I'm done here."

Randy dropped his mic, sliding out of the ring like the snake he was.

Ted tried not to collapse onto the mat like a woman, struggling to keep his breath under control.

"And there goes Randy Orton" MVP got his mic back, gesturing to the man "The WWE's (so called) Most Valuable Commodity. Coming soon to a WWE ring sometime around…2012."

Ted brought himself back to the present, to the fight he knew he would be engaged in moments.

But shit if Randy Orton didn't turn him on something fierce.

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

Cody stormed into their shared locker room, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "How dare that son of a bitch call me a twink? To think, what I wanted from him…he can fuckin' damn-well forget it now!"

Ted closed the door silently, locking it firmly behind him. He collapsed against he door, sweat shining on his brow, panting.

"Bastard" Cody hissed, grabbing his water bottle and chugging down half the contents. He stripped down to his briefs, grumbling as he searched for his new change of clothes in his cluttered locker.

Ted zoned out completely, glazed eyes not really seeing anything. Oh God, even after that staged ass-kicking, his cock was still interested in what Randy had said. That delicious man had called him out, offered him something much more tempting than an olive branch. What amazed him was that someone had chose him over Cody. No one had ever done that, _no one._ Even his dad asked why he couldn't do a moonsault like Cody, why he wasn't as outgoing as the brunette.

//I'm not a slut like him.//

He loved Cody, the kid was his best friend, but Christ if he didn't get on his nerves.

"I can't believe he didn't want me!" Cody whined, throwing an overall fit.

//No, he wanted _me_.//

"Ted? Teddy?" Cody pouted at the blonde, on the verge of crocodile tears "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, Codes, man…I'm sorry."

//God help me, I want him too.//

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

The underground parking garage was empty of people when Randy decided to leave early to get the hell of there before someone decided to take a swing at his head (again.) He weaved his long body through rows of cars, trying to remember where exactly he had parked. Back towards the wall, if he recalled correctly.

Ah! There was the plain-looking rental. He dug the keys out of his pocket, wishing briefly that he had his motorcycle. God, did he miss his baby. He couldn't wait to do some detail work on her the next time he was home, just the mental image of her sitting there in his garage waiting for him was enough to bring a sigh of content out of him.

But in his mind's eye, he could see a certain blonde straddling his baby…straddling _him_, even…

//And that's enough of that// Randy scolded himself, knowing this wasn't the time or place //He'll be mine soon enough.//

"Orton."

//Or maybe even sooner than that.//

Randy turned around, raising a brow at the younger blonde who stood there at the end of his car.

"Ted."

"We need to talk about that stunt in the ring" azure eyes narrowed at him "What kind of game are you playing?"

"A fun one" Randy countered simply, leaning against the closed driver's side door "One where you're the other player _and_ the prize."

Something flashed across the man's handsome face, "If this is your way of humiliating, harassing me, trying to make me a bitch, you can just cut it out. It's not funny."

//Oh// it was a soft realization //He thinks I'm not serious, that I'm just stringing him along to embarrass him. My sweet thing, how wrong you are.//

Randy crooked a finger at him silently, all the power he needed in his eyes. Ted was completely disgusted with himself when he did step closer, obeying the older man. Here Orton was trying to make him some pliable bitch, and he wasn't even trying to stop him.

Randy lashed out like the snake he was, catching him at the base of his throat and pinning him against the door. The grip was firm, but not enough to hurt him. Ted still found himself gasping for breath when that perfect body pressed into him, hot breath tickling his cheek. He could feel each curve of his muscle, all hard beneath cloth.

"If I wanted some little bitch to manipulate and ruin, I would've taken that twink Rhodes up on blatant offer" Randy chuckled when he felt the heat radiating off the blonde's face "Oh yeah, he put it _all_ out there for me tonight. But it's _you_ I couldn't take my eyes off of. I don't want some cute little play-bunny in my bed, I want a _man_."

Ted's breath hitched when a warm palm cupped him through his jeans, a slick tongue tracing a path up his jaw line, "And that's you, Teddy. A bit shy, but we'll work on that."

"W-Whatta _you_ get out of this?' Ted tried to steady his voice, but failed epically as he undulated beneath the confident touches "An…an alliance?"

"Oh, now _there's_ an idea" Randy pulled away, grinning "I'll give me an excuse to touch you out there in the ring, show them all who's claimed you."

"I-"

"Yes or no, sweetness" Randy purred, savoring the low groan from the slighter man as he dug his palm into the growing hardness beneath the denim "It'll be _so_ good. I promised you something in that ring, and I intend to be true to my word."

Ted gathered his thoughts, remembering the promise he had made to Mr. Runnels about keeping Cody afloat in the sea of the industry.

"If I join you, Cody's coming too" Ted stated as firmly as he could "Priceless is a package deal."

Randy released him as if he'd been burned, scowling, "I'll be damned if I let him put a hand on either one of us. I don't want Rhodes anywhere near my bed!"

"As a wrestling team" Ted bit his lower lip, knowing what he wanted and how to get it just as well as any Orton did "But it'll just be the two of us when the lights go out."

Randy though it over carefully, stepping close again to brush his knuckles over the blonde's button-up. Ted kept his eyes on The Viper's face, the muscles in his abdomen rippling when strong fingers snaked under the hem. Bare skin touched, and it was all Ted could do not to melt again. Just like in the ring. The man knew his buttons already, how to twist him just right and get a reaction.

And here he thought Randy Orton didn't know his name.

"If I let that brat ride my coat tails, I get you in my bed" it wasn't a question, just a summary.

"Every night" Ted promised easily, his drawl a little more pronounced as lust flowed through him like liquid silver "However you want."

"Let me get this straight out for you" Randy pinned him down with his body again, the skilled hand that had been stroking him now undoing the fly of his jeans "I don't want an obedient bitch-pup. I want a match."

"You think I'd spread my legs if I didn't want it completely?" Ted growled, a calloused palm worming past his open fly and elastic to wrap around his aching dick "I'm not so easy, Orton."

"That's my Teddy."

Ted found himself manhandled into the back seat of the car, flat on his back in the dimmed cover. For a second he thought he was going to get fucked right there and then (to be truthful, he wouldn't protest too much), but that wasn't quite the case.

"Let's get a taste of what's to come, huh?" Randy chuckled darkly, yanking the blonde's jeans down to his lower thighs and looking him over "Damn hot, DiBiase. Just like I knew you'd be."

Ted didn't have time to put two thoughts together before his aching cock was engulfed in The Viper's steamy mouth. Fuck, this man wasted no time. Randy worked his cock expertly. Using his tongue to massage the vein along the underside, keeping his lips tight around the flesh, taking him down his throat and swallowing.

Ted's fingers dug into the seat, struggling to keep his eyes open and watch his body played by the master. No woman compared, not even close.

And the few men…well, this was a completely different level.

"Oh God" Ted moaned out, trying to arch into the generous mouth only to be stopped by two firm hands.

"My name" Randy pulled back to growl, bright eyes alight "Say _my_ name, Teddy."

"Randy!" Ted tried not to scream, but the feeling of that sauna-like mouth going down on him so swiftly was too much. His thighs tensed and quivered under the assault, his mind whitening out in bliss.

Ted's release built up in the pit of his stomach, molten pleasure piling upon itself with each perfect suck and motion. It was all a blur, but he could taste Randy's name on his tongue more than once.

Randy moaned around his cock and Ted knew he was done, arching up tight as a bowstring and clawing at the seat.

Randy nearly purred as he swallowed down every drop, not letting a taste go without being savored. The young DiBiase tasted better than he thought he would. Mmmm, his boy ate a lot of fruit.

"Someone's got weakness for strawberries" Randy grinned down at the dazed blonde, licking the last of his seed off the tan belly.

"Yeah" Ted flushed, he couldn't believe Orton had swallowed let alone tasted enough to pick out his favorite treat.

Randy raised a brow at him, "You like, Teddy?"

"Uh huh" the blonde admitted softly.

"You're going to love every second of being mine" Randy reached down, running his thumb along the exposed hip bone "Mmm, my sweet Teddy…my initials would look so pretty just here…"

Ted nodded, knowing he'd give the man whatever he wanted.

* * *

**Emono**: Ow, ow, ow *ducks, cowers* Stop it! Stop it already!  
**Randy**: *pauses*  
**Emono**: Son-of-a-bitch, man! These two have been assaulting me for two weeks now! I've got a big three-part story to write guys, I don't need all this Randiasi!  
**Ted**: *raises brow, holds up hand* We're only going to stop when we're satisfied that people have been exposed to our awesome-ness enough  
**Emono**: *whimper, pout*  
**Ted**: Yes, cower, slash-writer. We demand three more ficlets spun off this story right here!  
**Emono**: B-B-But Teddy-bear, this was only supposed to be a one-time thing. To give you a bigger part in No Mercy and-  
**Ted**: *lowers his hand, Randy whacks the author once really good*  
**Emono**: *dazed* W-Whatever you want Teddy-bear, it's all yours!  
**Ted**: You made me a villain in _He Thrusts His Fists_, and it's high time I get some spotlight. I'm just as cute as Cody!  
**Cody**: *shrug* He is you know  
**Emono**: But I love Candy!  
**Randy**: *growl, smacks her with chair again* You're a Randiasi-bitch now! You will no longer write me with Cody! It's hot, but I want Ted  
**Emono**: But I-I have Candy in my huge story-verse  
**Cody**: Guys, please cut her a break. People like that story, and she needs me and Randy together to finish it. We're the second main pairing  
**Randy**: *looks at Ted* Baby?  
**Ted**: *reluctantly nods* Alright then, but that's it. From now on, it's Codiasi and Randiasi…and that one time with all of Legacy  
**Jack** **Swagger**: But what about me?  
**Emono**: Sweetie, you're in the big fic, remember? And that one with Miz?  
**Swagger**: Yeah, but still…*dramatic sigh*  
**Emono**: For all of those who read my other stories and want lemon, I'm sorry…these two bastards came in, pushed Junk and Miz-Swagger and everyone else out of the way and demanded all the sex scenes for their own. They're greedy, that's why they're perfect together.

This was originally rated FR-13, but then Randy pinned Ted down…and I couldn't stop him…not that I was trying or anything…you know how it is *blush*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Love's Mark Upon Our Hearts (Our Skin)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randiasi  
**Summary:** Ted wants to show he's committed to Randy  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Kinda dark themed, but not really…IT'S SLASH, PEOPLE!! If I have to warn you by now, you obviously haven't been reading very long!

**AN**: Randy and Ted have beaten me into submission, and they demand I write three spin-offs of the first fic *sigh, curls up with laptop, cries* I keep getting all these plot bunnies and I don't have the time to do them right! I have to keep slitting their throats! So I'm sorry if parts of this are awkward, but I was writing this at school and I was tired. I made them OOC just to spite them…they aren't amused.

* * *

Randy awoke suddenly from a dreamless sleep, eyes snapping open. He instinctively reached out for his lover, finding cool sheets in place of where a warm body should be. He sat up, looking around his bedroom curiously. He slid out of bed, snatching a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt and slithering into them. He stalked out of the room and through the second floor of his home, all drowsiness fading as his awareness sharpened.

A noise downstairs alerted him, he shot down the steps.

Randy sighed when he found his treasure, "There are you, Teddy."

Ted looked up from his sneakers, laces in hand, "Hey. It's about time you got up. I was gonna come up and get you soon."

Randy looked his boy over, glad to see him safe, "Why weren't you in bed?"

"We've got places to go."

"It's…" Randy glanced at the clock, mildly annoyed "…not even eight in the morning. It's our one time off for weeks, I should be asleep."

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Ted flashed him a bright smile "This is the only time Deidre can get me in today, and I don't wanna wait."

"Deidre?" his brow creased as he recognized the name, coming down the rest of the stairs "You want a tattoo?"

"Well, yeah" Ted tied up the last knot, getting up off the couch "He's seriously good, out of the way. And we _have_ got this time off, so I can let it heal and…why are you lookin' at me like that?"

Randy walked up, gazing at his lover with wide eyes, "Teddy, do you mean…? I didn't mean you _had_ to, it was just a heat of the moment thing."

"Well, ever since you said it…" Ted wet his lips, curling his fingers in waistband of his lover's jeans to touch the smooth, sensitive skin hidden there "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Ted-"

"We'll talk about it when we get there" the blonde pulled the other toward the door "I'll be late."

Randy smiled at the younger man, letting himself be led by the hand. Well, he _had_ said he wanted an equal relationship. None of that dom/sub crap anymore. In any of his past dozen relationships, he could've growled a fierce _no_ and that would've been it. There'd be no surprises, no alterations, hell…he'd fuck Ted into oblivion right against the door and never hear a word of protest.

But he wanted a match, a man who could drag him into a car and off to some unknown location, and that was his Teddy-bear.

Randy loved it and would have it no other way.

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

Ted drove, since Randy knew less than nothing about where this place was. He had heard of Deidre through his own tattoo artist, and he wasn't too pleased. From what Jaxon (his artist) had told him, the "great" Deidre was supposed to be an underground artist. Discreet, hidden away, and had a tendency to do his best work on cute blondes.

Ok, now he was psyching himself out.

"This is it" Ted all but flew out of the car, barely killing the engine in his eagerness "Come on."

"I'm comin' " Randy eased out of the car, taking in the early morning scene. Middle of the city, next to no cars on the road, it looked pretty normal. This was the market side of town, filled with those cliché Chinese grocery stores and health-nut shops. Ted made his way around the car, seeming hesitant for only a moment before he strode confidently toward a slim ally. Randy weaved his long body past fruit stands, following close behind his young lover.

The sunlight didn't quite reach farther down than a few feet, casting the brick on either side in shadow. It wasn't cheerful, and the moment the sky went dark or fog appeared, Randy was going to drag his lover out of there. They turned two corners, getting a little deeper into the maze.

"Here" Ted stopped abruptly.

There was a doorway there, a plain metal door leading into the wall of one of the buildings. It could've been an emergency exit for all anyone knew, but it looked as if a soldering iron had been taken across it. The letters were buried deep into the surface in a hasty scrawl that read _Wicket_.

Letting Ted lead, Randy followed the younger man inside. It took his eyes a few moment to adjust to the gloom, and when they did he was half-relieved to find it looked like the inside of a regular tattoo parlor. A curtain cut off a large section in the back, ebony silk. Three cheap plastic chairs sat against he wall, and on those walls were sheets upon sheets of pre-printed designs to choose from. A scarlet glow bathed the large room, coming from red bulbs covered by small cages in the ceiling.

The curtain swept back, revealing who Randy assumed was Deidre. Fit, muscular, and one of those John Cena grins. Tan skin, long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Old jeans, threadbare wife beater splattered with paint…very artist chic. He was handsome in his own rights, maybe…too handsome.

"There you are" his voice was smooth like blended gravel, he walked over and offered his hand "You must be little DiBiase that Jaxon can't shut up about."

"Jaxon?" Randy looked the blonde over, brow creased "Since when do you talk to my artist?"

"I called him about doing me" Ted stated innocently, shaking the man's hand quickly "He said Deidre would do it."

"Why wouldn't _he_?"

Ted looked up at his lover from beneath golden spun lashes, "He was afraid you'd kill him if he hurt me."

"Damn straight" Randy looped an arm around the younger man's waist, bringing him close enough to drop a kiss on his neck "Ok, Teddy, you win. Get your tattoo, get whatever you want."

"Thanks" Ted soaked in the warmth for a moment, then pulled himself away playfully.

Used to getting more attention than this, Deidre cleared his throat loudly, "Why don't you show me what you want, Teddy, and I'll give you my best?"

"It's Ted" DiBiase replied off-handedly, pulling out a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket "Sorry if I forced you out of bed at an obscene hour, but I couldn't wait another day. I want _this_."

Ted unfolded the piece of paper, handing it to the older man_. _Deidre winced, but accepted it and looked the design over. There were three letters printed on the sheet, decent sized and in the font of Blackladder ITC. It was the perfect script, a mix of dark and beautiful, looking if written by a medieval witch or some such olden-timed figure. The letters were **RKO**, done in black ink.

"It's relatively simple" Deidre stated "It'll take no more than an hour."

"Let's do this" Ted rubbed his damp palms off on his jeans, flashing an overconfident smile "Lead the way."

Deidre swept back the curtain, revealing his work station. There was a long table against the wall, jars upon jars of colors and ranges of needles laid there. Two tattoo guns, and a single bright lamp that was more often seen in a dentist often than not. The chair was like one that a dentist would use as well, extended backwards until it was almost 180 degrees and parallel to the floor.

"Back here" the raven haired man swept his arm out, giving Orton a half-glance once Ted had passed "You can wait over there."

"You must be joking" Randy brushed past him, radiating dominance with every flex of his muscle "I'll be by my boy's side the entire time."

//So this is why Jaxon was laughing at me when he told me about this hot blonde.//

"Alright" Deidre muttered under his breath, then spoke up in a friendlier tone "Well Ted, where do you want it?"

"On my hip."

Randy's groin tightened at the thought, but his boy's comfort came first, "It'll hurt more than it would on your back or shoulder."

Ted gave him a look that shut him up, "A DiBiase knows what he wants."

"Whatever you want, baby" Randy held up his palms "Whatever you want."

"Alright" Deidre snapped on a pair of gloves "Black?"

"Yeah…but could you mix in a bit of gold?"

"Oh yeah. Give me a few minutes to set up" the ravenette stated "Lie down in the chair, on your back. Just…" he looked at Randy, fear flashing through him "Expose the area you want it, and I'll make the stencil."

As Deidre puttered around the area, mixing the ink and printing out the perfect stencil on his laptop, Ted got himself ready both physically and mentally. He laid down on the flat chair, trying not to stare up into the bright lamp that would soon be used to illuminate his branded flesh. He unbuttoned his fly, pushing the denim down far enough to expose his left hip. He rolled his shirt up to his navel, giving the man plenty of room to work.

//Yeah, DiBiase, that didn't make you sound like a whore.//

Randy pulled a chair up right to his lover, making sure to be right up behind that blonde crop of hair. Ted looked up at the upside profile of his lover, giving a smile. Though his fingers were trembling a bit, he was glad his older lover was here to comfort him.

Deidre moved the light so it focused on his exposed hip, pulling the tray closer. He spilled some orange colored disinfectant onto the area, though it cleared the more he rubbed it in the flesh. Once he was satisfied, he hooked in the newly unpackaged needle and locked it into the gun. The freshly mixed golden sheened ebony ink was in a vial clipped into the machine, sloshing a little as he put the gun into his hand.

The moment Deidre was ready to start the gun, the moment icy eyes saw that needle close to sun-kissed flesh, he had to say something.

"_Stop_."

The firm command froze the dark haired man, who became greatly annoyed to be manipulated so, "What?"

"Randy?" Ted looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Teddy, _baby_" Randy purred, eyes only for the blonde as he ran his hand along the breadth of his collarbone "You have to be sure you want this, want _us_. I won't begrudge you for it…but if you have my name on your body, I'm not letting you go."

Ted flushed at this, his sigh a little shaky, "I want it."

"Alright, if you're sure" Randy conceded, giving the artist a brief glance "Go ahead."

Deidre ignored the urge to kick them both out, turning on the gun. It hummed in the quiet room, filling the air. Ted winced at the first pierce, but after a few sharp breaths he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It wasn't a constant pain, just little pricks that faded in and out.

Randy gazed down at his beau, noting each wince of pain and every soft rise of his chest. The moment he thought the man couldn't take anymore, he was going to make Deidre wait. He didn't care if he had to throw hundreds at the already annoying man, he wasn't going to make his Teddy go through more than he could handle. Randy still vividly recalled his first tattoo, his sleeves, every verse and skull that had been imprinted on his skin forever.

But he couldn't deny that the thought of Teddy wearing his permanent mark turned him on immensely.

Deidre wiped the blood that accumulated along the start of the 'R', staining his crisp white cloth crimson. Ted looked down at this, quickly turning his head away at the sight of his own essence.

Randy saw the discomfort, heart aching for his young love. He ran his hands up Ted's arms, feeling the muscle flex beneath his touch. He pulled Ted's hand above his head, keeping their palms cupped, holding them down against the plush rests on either side of him. Those strong fingers flexed under his grip briefly, then relaxed and he allowed the older man to anchor him.

"It stings" Ted laughed it off, wetting his lower lip and drawing it between his teeth.

"It looks beautiful" Randy assured him softly "If you need a break-"

"Did you break on your sleeves?" Ted cut him off.

"That was forty hours."

"What about your shoulder blade marking?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I can take it" Ted snapped, gripping his lover's hands tighter and lacing their fingers "It's nothing."

//My strong man// Randy's small smile was as affectionate as his thoughts.

He truly chose right when he laid eyes on this young blonde. Where most saw little DiBiase Jr. or Baby Rhodes' partner, he saw the man that could be and was rapidly becoming. His Teddy pushed for hours in the gym, training, building upon his already fine muscles, even going as far as to slurp down those nasty protein shakes that Cena himself loved so much. He was always trying to make himself better, to try and get himself out of the shadow that had settled over him for so long.

Unfortunately, Legacy was both a hinder and a help. It got him out there, giving him match upon match to prove his strength and skill. Randy taught his beau everything he knew, but Ted was _very_ insistent on learning everything on his own. If he was struggling with a move and Randy stepped in to show him how it was done, Ted would scream at him to get out of the ring and let him do it himself.

Yes, Ted was a match for him after all. Every tussle ended in passionate sex against the nearest flat surface, every kiss was heated, and no matter how rough it got or how many bite marks were left in their skin…it was always done with love in their eyes.

"Oh" Ted let loose the sound of pleasure, surprised with himself.

"Those are your endorphins kicking in, Teddy" Randy explained, loving the scarlet painting itself across his lover's cheeks "You didn't think your body wasn't going to react to being violated?"

"You're such a perv" Ted muttered, though he undulated a little when Deidre took a brief pause to make sure everything looked fine.

"It looks good so far, Ted."

"How much longer?"

"I'm in the middle of the K, it'll be a little while."

"You know, I won't be able to see this again until at least two days" Randy stated.

Even Deidre looked up at this, "It should be fine in less than-"

"I'm not taking _any_ chance with my boy" Randy snapped, shutting the ravenette up. Orton looked down at the younger man, who's brow was creased.

"But-"

"No, Teddy" Randy wasn't about to be swayed on this "Two days…I want it covered and taken care of for two days. I wouldn't forgive myself if it got infected."

"Ok, fine" Ted released one of Randy's hands, reaching up and seizing the older man by the back of his neck. He tilted his lover's head down, scraping his blunt nails through the short dark hair. He grinned at him, keeping their nearly equally blue eyes locked.

"I'll play it your way, baby" Ted smirked up at him "But you keep your eyes on me from now on. It'll be a surprise for both of us when that bandage comes off."

Shit, he didn't want to admit it, but Ted calling him 'baby' was hot. None of his other bedmates had ever had the balls to call him that, no one. This dominate streak was perfect, just what he knew his shy blonde had the capacity for. It had always been lurking just below the surface, shimmering, fading in and out, revealing that the insecurity was just a temporary glamour Ted didn't know he was wearing.

"Alright then."

They spent the next half hour staring at one another, lust and love sparking between them in a constant current. Randy massaged the muscles of his lover's forearm, kneading into the skin, and cradling his head gently with the other. Ted's hand, where it still curled around the back of the man's head, wasn't so gentle. With every flicker of pain that went through the sensitive skin, Ted dug his nails into his neck that much harder. The action left little crescent-shaped craters in his skin, some even reddening to a deep purple, but no blood was drawn.

To Ted's pride, he never made another sound to indicate his discomfort.

They lulled themselves into a sense of nothingness, drifting so far away from everything but each other. In that moment, words that were hard to say were said.

_I didn't know I'd love you so much_

_I didn't know if you'd say yes_

_I fucking love you, and I shouldn't_

_I'm never going to let you go, not even if you wanted it_

_I couldn't leave you if I tried, it would kill me_

_I don't want to hurt you_

_It's not so bad to be hurt, not if you keep loving me_

_I think I knew you were the one_

_I can't believe you're the one, I'd never thought I'd be worthy_

_You're more worthy than you'll ever know_

"All done" Deidre declared, shutting off his gun. He set it aside on the tray, then snapped off his gloves.

The lovers pulled away from each other, reluctantly breaking their gazes.

Ted fixed his clothes carefully around the bandage, the stinging patch of flesh was going to be annoying when he tried to sleep tonight. Randy offered his hand, helping him ease off the reclined chair.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred."

Ted tensed when he saw his boyfriend's hand go for his back pocket, "What in hell do ya think yer doin' ?"

Orton paused, "Well, I'm-"

Ted took out his own wallet and shelled out two bills, "Here."

Deidre accepted them, a little disappointed that Jaxon sent him a pretty blonde who was already claimed.

The two lovers walked out of the shop, making their way along the brightening ally at a languid pace. Just when they reached the mouth of the path, Ted whipped around and slammed the older man into the wall. Their mouths met hungrily, lips and teeth kneading like they'd never get another taste.

"Don't you ever…" Ted rasped into his man's mouth, eyes dark "_Ever_ try to pay for something like this, pay for _my_ things. Dinner's one 'thang, but this…"

Ted seized Randy's hand, letting the older man's palm skim over the bandage peeking out of the wasitband of his jeans.

"This is for _us_."

Randy nodded, overwhelmed, "Whatever you want, Teddy."

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

The morning of the second day, Ted slithered out of bed and to the bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers, standing in front of the mirror. His eyes fell to the white bandage on his hip, standing out stark against his dark skin. He fingered the very edge, tugging and pinching at it until the tape adhesive gave way. It gave him a sense of triumph. A grin curled his lips, and he was suddenly eager to remove the bandage completely. He wanted to see underneath.

"You weren't going to do this without me, were you Teddy?"

Ted froze as his lover slithered up behind him, hugging his waist from behind and pressing every inh of that lithe body up against him. Darker blue eyes watched Randy drop a kiss to his shoulder via the mirror, his sap rising.

"Let's see it" Randy' voice was husked from sleep, but he looked wide awake and eager to see the tattoo as well.

Ted nodded, returning the reflected smirk with a shy smile of his own. He slowly peeled away the bandage, letting the suspense thicken for as long as they could stand it. One of Randy's hands slid down his waist, blanketing his own. With one sharp movement, the bandage fell away and fluttered forgotten to the floor.

The mark had turned out perfect, the design flawless. Each curve and line of Randy's initials were smooth, melding into the flesh to look as if they had always been there. When Ted shifted his weight, the light caught the ink and it shimmered gold. It was beautiful, perfection on perfection.

Randy couldn't help himself.

Ted barely got out a yelp of protest as he was manhandled to the floor, but did manage a hiss when his back met the chilled tile. He arched away from the discomfort on instinct, shamelessly grinding into his lover. His body soon adjusted, and he could concentrate fully on the hands that worked over his torso and down to his hips. He moaned louder than he really should have, but it felt so fucking good!

Randy's fingers traced his own initials on his lover's sun-kissed skin, mesmerized by the dark ink that stood out there. Gold shimmered in those ebony streaks, but only when the light hit it.

_RKO_

"It's beautiful" Randy admitted, he couldn't know an off-hand suggestion when they got together would make him so happy. Not happy, exactly, the feeling was more one of…satisfaction. Something primal was sated inside him, and he knew no other would dare touch his Teddy when they saw his hip.

"I'll have to wear my trunks a little higher" Ted gazed down at the tattoo as well, humming pleasantly at how beautiful the markings came out.

"Too bad" Randy sighed, dipping his head to lap at the swell of his boy's abs. His lips continued down, Ted's heavy breathing in his ears.

Randy now traced the letters with his tongue, tasting their heat for himself.

Oh yeah, Ted was glad he did this.

A mark of their love.

And if it turned Randy on, so be it.

* * *

**Emono**: *rubs back of head* Yeah, they're not amused  
**Randy**: You made us all 'twue luv', we're _men_ damn it!  
**Ted**: You've got your wires crossed somewhere, I'm submissive one moment and dom the next  
**Randy**: It doesn't take two days for a tattoo to heal  
**Ted**: And where's Cody in all this?  
**Emono**: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!!! I don't care, I don't care, just shut up!\  
**Randiasi**: *goes quiet*

**Emono**: Listen to me, you bastards, you're the ones beating me with chairs and throwing me through tables so I'll write more of you…and this is how I want it. I want _cute_ Randiasi with splashes of dark, it's how I like it. You want some really dark Randiasi? You want Cody involved? Go over to LJ and find **805belladona**, she's the one with the amazing dark fics that made me like Randiasi. OK? I just wanted something lighter. She's devil's food cake, I'm white chocolate. Ya dig? If you want some hardcore stuff with Dom!Ted, go read her stuff like _Payback_ and _Forbidden_, alright?

**Randy**: *looks at Ted* Should I hit her?  
**Ted**: *Hisses through teeth, then shakes head* No, baby, let's leave her be for now. She's complied with our request, she's writing it. And we _have_ been complaining in the back of her head the entire time she's been writing it  
**Emono**: You're damn right you have!  
**Ted**: So…enough, for now. Let's just let her write us how she wants us  
**Emono**: Thank you, Teddy-bear, you're very sweet|  
**Ted**: But if you don't put Bret and Cody in the story, I'll put you in a Barbed-wire match with JBL

**Emono**: NO! Not him! He'll throw Punk at me! AHHH! The Jibble! *rolls into ball, puts hands over ears* The strange attraction of the Jibble, damn you _Layfield Vice _and _Wall-Street Cowboy_! Or are they the same person? I dunno

**Ted**: *looks on curiously*  
**Randy**: *sigh* Well fuck, she broke again  
**Ted:** *groans in frustration* Now it'll be hours before she writes us again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randiasi  
**Summary:** Cody finds out, and everything just goes to hell for Priceless.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Kinda dark themed, but not really…IT'S _**SLASH**_, PEOPLE!! If I have to warn you by now, you obviously haven't been reading very long! Lemon. Cody-whumping!

* * *

Cody first saw it by accident.

Ted had been working out, nothing special. He was doing leg reps, pushing the heavy weight upward with every out-blown breath. It became a rhythm, lulling him into a state where all he thought of was his breathing and the muscles in his thighs. It was calming.

Cody had just happened to look over, ready to tease his friend about getting elephant thighs or something, when he saw it. A flash of gold and ebony, right there between pumps. Beneath the hem of his shirt, obscured by the waistband of his cut-offs. Staying silent, Cody kept his eyes trained on that one spot. In one lucky instance, the shirt rode up enough for him to see the mark.

His first thought was a childish, //Teddy got a tattoo! What would his daddy say about that?//

The second filled him with rage, //Does that say RKO?!//

Cody's anger built up fast, cheeks reddening as he just kept himself form screaming his pretty little head off. Ted wasn't the kid of person to do things like this on a whim, he'd either thought hard about it for days or he'd wanted it so much he couldn't breath. That's just how Ted was.

//What the hell are Randy's initials doing on his hip?!// Cody dropped the weight he'd been holding, letting it clunk to the floor //He knows I want him! Even after that stupid stint at No Mercy, I still want him. If Ted's wearing his name, that could mean this secret boyfriend Ted had been seeing the past couple months was…//

No. no!

Cody shook his head, staring down at the carpeted floor intently. His best friend would never do something like that to him, no matter what. But seeds of doubt had been sewn.

He'd just have to prove it wasn't Randy.

Ted paused in his work-out, seeing his friend's distress, "You okay, Codeman?"

"I'm fine" the brunette replied unknowingly "It'll _be_ fine."

Ted wrote it off, and didn't think a thing of it.

Big mistake.

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

"Fuck" Ted threw his head back onto the hotel sheets, face twisted up in pleasure "Harder!"

Randy complied to his lover's demand, curling his hands under those lean thighs and hiking one up over his shoulder. With the change of angle, he started striking his sweet spot directly with every drive. Ted cried out even louder not, not giving a fuck who heard them. He rocked back into every harsh thrust, his hands grasping wildly at the older man's back. Randy stifled a low groan by burying his teeth down into the soft flesh of his beau's neck, turned on when perfectly manicured nails raked down his shoulder blades.

Their coupling was rough, barely any lube to slick the way and leaving them both raw. The match they had fought was brutal on the lovers, for the storyline demanded Ted rebel against the champion and leader of their group. Ted hadn't wanted anything to do with it by any means, but it was their jobs and only a few actually knew they were together (though many suspected.) So they went out there and had an "epic battle", giving it all they had.

It tore them up inside, but Randy pinned him for the win.

The only thing that showed they were still ok was the lingering pat Randy left on his cheek, a meaningful look, a hushed _I'm sorry, Teddy_ before he had to leave his love alone in the ring.

But all that frustration was put to good use, now put towards their shared pleasure.

"_Yes_" Ted hissed, filling so completely and burning from the inside out "Right fuckin' there, Randy…God _damn_!"

Randy's smug smirk was hidden from the other, taking what was his while giving his boy what he craved.

They didn't last ten more minutes at the brutal pace, reaching their completion only a handful of thrusts apart. Everything white-d out for a few minutes, leaving them panting and clinging to one another.

Randy braced himself on his elbows, not wanting to crush the younger man. He hovered over the other, panting to catch his breath. Ted whined sweetly in his ear, his leg falling from the other's shoulder slowly until it thumped on the mattress. The blonde undulated beneath him until he laid across the bed in a boneless heap.

They hadn't even laid out on it right, both too eager to get at one another and to strip clothing to realize they were laying horizontal across the bed. Ted's head was a few inches from the other side of the bed, a few more hard thrusts and he would've been right off the edge.

With another shift, his limp cock fell from the blonde's used hole.

Randy's hand traced down his chest, coming to rest over the tattoo on his hip. He watched with a half-lidded gaze as his fingers danced over the dark markings, reminding himself just how much he loved this man. Soft hands danced over his back, those sure fingers tracing the red welts that were left behind from the blonde's passion. He listened to Ted's sigh of content, watched his chest rise from it.

This was it for him, all he needed.

"We should shower" Randy stated, though the hot branded flesh beneath his fingers was much more interesting than hygiene.

"You first" Ted muttered, eyes still closed in bliss "Yer gonna kill me with that cock if I join you."

"Never, Teddy-bear" Randy teased, dropping chaste kisses over the breadth of his love's collarbone "But if that's what you want."

Orton managed to roll himself to his feet, grabbing the edge of the sheet and throwing it over the other.

Ted cracked open his eyes at this, getting a shrug from the older man, "My luck? Cena will come in and think it's a free-for-all."

"Cena loves Miz" Ted grumbled, managing to cover most of his modesty with the stark white sheet "I look nothin' like 'im."

"Thank God" was the soft response, the other not bothering to close the door before he hopped into the shower cubicle for a rinse-off.

Ted made himself comfortable, already starting to doze off. Sex made him hungry…but _really_ good hot, sweaty, fucking made him sleepy. The soft sound of the shower didn't help, and he fought off the haze for only a few minutes before giving in.

Too bad Ted didn't hear the soft click of the door being unlocked, a keycard being swiped that made the little light flash green.

Cody stepped into the room, ready to catch Ted with his boyfriend. He was going to end this ridiculous Randy-centered theory right now! A distinct scent of sweat and testosterone hit him…pure sex. He put a hand to his nose, eyes roaming over the floor instead.

That was Randy's shirt discarded there, mingling with Ted's light button-up on the floor. Two pairs of jeans were pooled on the floor, belts still attached. Those were the dark pair Randy had worn today…and those were his thick boots…

Cody raised his eyes from the floor, immediately falling on the bed. There lied his best friend, boneless on the sheets and looking completely fucked. Debauched, to be poetic. His skin was shining with sweat, droplets of cum still sticking to his chest. Love bites went down from his chin to his belly, whoever he had been with had tried to eat him. His chest rose and fell softly, breath caught. The sheet barely covered his groin, long legs laced in and out of the ivory covering in odd places.

That fucking tattoo was nearly glowing, catching the light and shimmering gold.

Ted realized suddenly he wasn't alone. His eyes shot open, his mouth fell open as he saw his younger friend standing there staring at him. He quickly covered himself with the sheet like a girl, flushing for a whole other reason now. He gaped at the brunette, struggling for something to say.

They stared at each other in more shock than anything, neither daring to move.

There was a clatter of mini-bar of soap being dropped and muttering, startling them both.

"You can't be here, Codes" Ted rasped, feeling like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Why?"

"You need to leave" the blonde wet his lips, glancing into the bathroom "_Now_."

"No" Cody crossed his arms, glaring at the older man "Why can't I meet him?"

"No, Cody, _please_" Ted was getting desperate "I just wanna save you from this, Baby-boy."

"It's _him_ in there, isn't it?" Cody snarled, his temper quick "You're fucking Orton!"

Ted shook his head, trying to deny it, "Codes-"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ act like my friend!" Cody barked, stomping his feet like a child "I knew you'd throw yourself at him! I fucking _knew_ you just wanted to take something from me! You can't stand seeing me happy, can you?"

Ted kept shaking his head, hurt by this, "No, Cody, I never wanted to hurt you."

"A liar _and_ a whore" Cody spat vehemently, unable to control himself anymore "_I hate you!_"

Cody pounced on him like a man possessed, throwing punches at every inch of him he could reach. Ted didn't want to fight his best friend, so he tried to block them as best he could. He raised his forearms up, shielding his face and trying to squirm away to no avail.

"Stop it, Codes! Quit for a second!"

"You're always trying to take everything from me!"

"I don't, Cody, you know that! You get everything you want!" Ted shouted back at him, grabbing his fist and twisting it "Can't I have at least _one_ thing?"

Cody answered honestly, glaring down into his eyes, "Not if I wanted it first."

Cody continued the mad assault, leaving what Ted was sure were gonna be bruises tomorrow all over his chest. They were making quite the commotion, and called attention from somewhere else.

Randy quickly pulled on a pair of pants, seeing his lover being attacked by an enraged Rhodes. He grabbed the young man by the back of his neck, yanking him right off Ted. Cody flailed a bit, trying to fight him as well, but Randy tossed him to the carpet like a misbehaving puppy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Randy hissed.

Cody looked up from the floor, glaring at the taller man, "Why the hell are you fucking this prude when I'm right here for the taking?!"

Randy gave his frightened lover a deadpan look, "Is he serious?"

" 'Fraid so" Ted replied breathlessly.

"_This_ is why, Rhodes" Randy looked back at the younger man "You're such a fucking _child_, and this tantrum doesn't really help you."

"I'm twenty-four!" Cody whined.

"Then start acting like it!" Randy replied in the same whiny tone, mocking him.

Cody sniffled, shifting from pissed to upset in about two seconds.

"Don't cry, Codes" Ted started to ease off the bed, wanting to comfort his best friend.

"No! There's no crying in wrestling!" Randy grabbed Cody by the arm, dragging his skinny ass out of the room and dumping him in the hall "Toughen up, kid, or someone's going to eat you alive. If you touch Ted again, it'll probably be me."

Randy slammed the door in a stammering Cody's face. He turned back to his wide-eyed boy, looking his barely-decent form carefully.

"You ok?"

Ted nodded silently.

"Little shit" Randy locked the door for good measure, not wanting another rude interruption.

"You didn't have to do that."

Randy raised a brow at the blonde, "What else was I supposed to do? Let him beat you up? You could've taken him easily, baby."

"That's not the point" Ted rubbed the embarrassed flush from his cheeks "He's my best friend, and he really wanted you."

"One, you need better friends" Randy knelt on the bed, leaning over and placing a lingering kiss on his boy's lips "Two…you couldn't pay me enough to touch that petulant brat."

Ted nodded, looking down at the sheets and fiddling with the curve around his hip.

Randy looked him over again, this time out of curiosity, "What is it?"

"Seeing you pick me over Cody…" Ted whispered huskily, giving his lover a sultry stare from under golden-spun lashes.

Randy couldn't stop the smile that curled his lips, "Why, Teddy-bear, I do believe you're popping Viagra behind my back."

"It's just you" Ted grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling his lover on top of him once more. He parted his legs invitingly, staring into those icy azure eyes as he let the older man settle between them.

The lovers settled in for a long night of lovemaking, slower and sweeter than the first.

* * *

**Emono**: Are you guys happy with that?  
**Ted**: Yes! We score yet another lemon from Miz and Swagger!  
**Randy**: *grin* And I got to toss Cody on his ass, sweet  
**Cody**: *pout* Why did you turn me into such a little bitch?  
**Emono**: Aw, sweetie, I love petulant!Cody  
**Cody**: *snuffle, plops down on random bean bag* Whatever  
**Ted**: But *glare* you still need to write one more, Brett needs to find out  
**Emono**: Ugh *headdesk*  
**Randy**: *gets chair ready*  
**Emono**: Ok! Ok! Let me just finish up this other Miz-Jack fic, and I'll do it! I swear!  
**Randy**: *gets nod from Ted, lowers chair*  
**Emono**: Damn, ok…so do _you guys_ like it, beloved readers? Yes? No?

R&R, cause you can't change something if you don't vote! (Though it's not so much voting as commenting)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: But I Got Him Where I Want Him Now  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randiasi  
**Summary:** Cody apologizes, but how does Brett feel about this whole thing?  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Kinda dark themed, but not really…IT'S _**SLASH**_, PEOPLE!! If I have to warn you by now, you obviously haven't been reading very long!

**AN:** I realize that this has the same title as another Randiasi fic of mine, but they both fic each story separately. That fic is a virgin!Ted fic and guess who pops him? Go check it out, if that's your type of thing (it should be posted now or posted soon, depending on when you're reading.)

* * *

"Saved the title _again_!" Ted declared triumphantly once they got into Legacy's locker room "Woo!"

Randy laughed at his beau's enthusiasm, "Yeah, just like the writers planned it."

"Why you gotta ruin my fun, huh?" Ted snapped the edge of his lover's trunks playfully, laughing at the mock scowl he got "It was still brilliant! The way my brother came out there and just _wailed_ on Cena? _That _was priceless!"

Randy's brow creased, glancing around, "Yeah, where is that little brat?"

"Probably trying to calm down somewhere quiet" Ted shrugged, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his face and neck "Poor 'thang was nervous as hell."

"He went through with it" Randy rolled his shoulders, a soft pop indicating he was going to be sore tonight "Color me impressed."

Ted was about to shoot back a reply when the door opened, and in came their third. Cody looked tired, more than a man his age should be. His bright eyes danced between them, but his gaze settled on DiBiase.

"Teddy?" Cody implored "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Randy scoffed, "After what you pulled last week?"

Ted touched his lover's arm, indicating it was all ok.

"Ok, Codes, sure."

Ted followed his friend out into the empty hall.

"I wanna say I'm sorry" Cody tried to get all the words out in one breath "It was all so _stupid_, to end our friendship over a guy. I love you so much Teddy, and I don't want you to hate me for acting like a kid! I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but you're the bestest friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose you!"

Ted stood silent for a moment, then his lips quirked upwards, "_Bestest_?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Cody came up and wrapped his arms around the blonde, tears in his eyes "Forgive me, Teddy?"

"Of course I forgive you" Ted hugged him back tightly, grateful that his friend had decided to let Randy go "You still don't love Randy, do you?"

"Well…" Cody pulled away, chewing at his lower lip.

Ted's eyes narrowed at the youth, "_Cody_."

"…Evan asked me out on a date…and I said yes…so…"

"Little Evan Bourne?" Ted's eyebrows shot up to his hairline "I didn't think you two even talked."

Cody shrugged, "He's cute."

"Well I can't argue with that, but _still_" Ted scratched the back of his head "You'll have pretty babies, that's 'fer sure. Now for smarts, I can't speak of-"

"Teddy!" Cody swat at him, smiling even though a tear was rolling down his cheek "Don't! We don't even know each other yet!"

"You'll have him in bed soon enough, Codes."

"Yeah, but _still_!"

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

Randy pulled his jacket out of his locker and looked through the pockets, hoping he hadn't lost the keys to the rental. Cody was going to kill him if he did. How could have lost them already?!

A soft jingle met his ears, he turned.

Young Brett DiBiase stood there in the middle of the room, holding up the car keys he had been searching for. The boy's button up was open down half a dozen ivory buttons, exposing some of his defined chest.

Randy gave him a fond smile, admiring how much the young man looked like his older brother, "Now how'd you get those?"

"Wasn't hard" the younger man drawled, that same twang Teddy had "You just left 'em on the floor."

"Thanks" Randy held out his hand expectantly.

Brett bit his lower lip, giving him an innocent look from beneath his lashes. Coming from Ted, that little _I'm so innocent, why don't you lay me out and taint me?_ look would've had him wound up and ready to fuck. Coming from Brett? It was just adorable, like a puppy with his big eyes. Randy wasn't falling for it, crooking his finger at the younger man. The blonde handed them over, Randy gave a nod of approval.

"You did good out there" Randy stated, stuffing the keys safely back into his jacket before hanging it up "You keep that up, and you'll have the WWE's attention in no time."

"You really think so, Randy?" Brett inquired softly, moving so he stood close beside the champion.

Randy nodded absently, putting his foot up on the bench to work on the laces of his boot, "You're not up to your brother's level, but one day you may get there. If you work hard, that is. I know Teddy works his cute little ass off."

"I bet there are _some_ things that I'm better at than Ted" Brett reached out, brushing his knuckles along the older man's arm. Randy turned his head, ready to say something sarcastic, when he saw how close the young DiBiase was standing.

"Cover yourself, kid" Randy grabbed the open fold of his shirt, tugging it closed "You want some of these horndogs to get ideas in their heads about you? Some of them won't think to just take what they want."

Brett's sap rose at the feel of the older man's fingertips on his chest (even briefly), "There's only one man I want to take what they want from me."

"Really?" Randy asked in mild interest, turning his attention back to his stubborn boot "Now who could've caught your eye already? Your hips aren't even fully developed yet, who could you wanna seduce?"

Randy found his hand grabbed, put flat on the younger man's hip. He turned, wide eyes settling on Brett. The boy backed him up into the lockers, letting his own small hand curl around Randy's bicep.

"You'll find I'm developed all over, Randy" Brett purred, letting his hand trail up and kneading into the strong neck "And ready to get owned by the WWE Champion."

Randy was completely thrown by this, a change of direction from the innocent kid that was always hanging off his brother's arm.

"I saw your initials on Ted's hip, I know you two are fucking" Brett leaned forward, trying to take a kiss but only making the older man smack his head back into the locker in a way to get away from him "You could have me instead."

"And just why the fuck would I want that?" Randy growled, a little annoyed with this brat's smug smile.

"Cause I'm younger, sweeter, more willing than my big brother could ever be" Brett pressed fully against him, letting the taller man feel in no uncertain terms just how much he wanted him "And that's why you wanted Ted. I can be better than him, just give me a chance."

//I am so fucking sick of explaining myself.//

Randy flipped their positions, pinning the younger man by the collar of his shirt. Brett's head bounced off the locker, but he was so sick with his own lust he didn't seem to give a fuck. The younger man arched, rubbing up against him like a cat.

"Stop it!" Randy growled, jolting him against the metal until he froze.

Brett found himself trapped by the older man's poison stare, a helpless bunny against The Viper.

"I love your brother, and that love is the _only_ thing stopping me from beating some sense into your head" Randy began, keeping the young man trapped tight "I don't care how young or how cute you think you are, it doesn't matter. I'm tired of all you younglings running around my feet, throwing yourselves out like I've never had anything better before."

Brett teared up, but nodded eagerly so as not to be hit.

"Now I don't wanna hear another word of this" Randy cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at the boy "You got me, DiBiase?"

Brett nodded again, "I-I'm sorry, Randy…I d-don't know what I was thinkin'…"

The door opened up, startling both men.

Ted's eyes swept over the scene, taking in every detail, intelligent eyes showing he knew exactly what was going on here. He shut the door in his best friend's face, a scowl twisting his plush lips.

Randy jumped away from the twenty-one year old like he burned him, wondering just how his lover was going to react.

"I was wonderin' how long it would take ya to try and move in, little brother" Ted tisked, walking forward "I've seen the way you've been eyein' Randy."

Brett dropped his eyes, flushed at being caught so openly in his seductress-act.

"What daddy would say about either of us" Ted clicked his tongue, shaking his head like he was disappointed "You done makin' an ass of yourself, baby bro?"

Brett nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Good" Ted waved gestured him closer with two fingers "Come 'ere."

Brett slunk toward his brother, afraid of what was going to happen to him. He was trapped in a one arm hug, their foreheads brushing.

"I love you, Bretty" Ted stated honestly, looking into eyes that nearly mirrored his own "I _do_, you know I do. More than Mike. But don't let me catch you with your hands on my man again, ok?"

Ted's hand tightened, Brett whimpering when his brother's nails bit into his skin.

"Or I'm gonna hurt you" Ted finished, not a trace of malice in his voice "I don't wanna, little brother, but I will. You're damn pretty, and you can go find yourself someone just as pretty. Can you do that for me, Bretty?"

Brett nodded like a mindless doll, getting an affectionate pet along the back of his neck.

"Good boy" Ted walked past him "Run along now."

Ted sauntered right up to Randy, eyes smoldering.

"Ted, I'd never-"

"I know how you like your men" Ted grabbed him by the back of the neck, turning him around so Randy's back was to his little brother "Show me."

Randy gently shoved his lover until his back his the wall, his hand settled in the dip of the blonde's back to keep him close to his own body. Randy placed a sweet kiss on his lips, another, then peppered them along his cheek and jaw. Their chests pressed, body oil and sweat making the contact slick. Ted kept his hand firmly over the back of his lover's neck, not forcing but guiding him in his chaste affection. They slotted together perfectly, nearly the same height and filled with equal passion.

Ted looked over his lover's shoulder, finding his brother still standing there watching. There as a gleam of hope in Brett's eyes, seen there in the way he licked his lips. Ted caught his gaze and flashed him a smirk, smug as he clawed his hand up into his man's shorn hair. Ted tilted Randy's head, his other hand snaking down to cup his firm ass through the material of his _Orton_ trunks. DiBiase parted his lips, eyes still locked with equal blue, and roughly raked his teeth down the champion's neck.

Randy's lusty groan killed all hope left in Brett.

_Mine_ Ted mouthed at his brother, a snarl now on his lips.

Brett surrendered, quickly darting out of the room.

"Randy?" Ted cooed into his lover's ear, knowing he had every ounce of his lover's attention "Ever fucked in a locker room shower before?"

Randy nodded against his neck, panting with lust.

"Ever _been fucked_ in one?"


End file.
